<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mama Queen VS Mama Moore. by Batwoman2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211544">Mama Queen VS Mama Moore.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019'>Batwoman2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagan one shot series. [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two mothers who are willing to do anything protect their daughters from the other parent. Will there be trouble and will their kids be able to keep them in line?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kate Kane/Reagan, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagan one shot series. [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mama Queen VS Mama Moore.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys here's my latest Keagan one shot i hope you all enjoy it. I know you guys have been waiting for this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks later.</p><p>(It's been about two weeks since the confrontation between Kate and Sophie's mother that and seeing how quickly Mary came to her sister's aid when Diane Moore went </p><p>after her sister and started blaming her for Sophie being so close to losing her job and then finding away to spinning the story around to where to make it seem like </p><p>Reagan was trying to mess up her career. And when Mary walked in she got right into Sophie's face and told her that she was the only reason why she kept getting </p><p>threats about being fired all because she wouldn't leave Kate and Reagan alone.)</p><p>Mary: You know it takes a real coward to hide behind mommy when things don't go your way.</p><p>(Sophie looks at her in shock along with Kate Mark and Veracity.)</p><p>Mark: Oh damn.<br/>Sophie: Mary!<br/>Mary: No. You call yourself a friend but when it comes around to Reagan you don't care whose feelings you hurt as long as you can screw up my sister's relationship </p><p>with someone she really likes and you can't handle it.</p><p>Sophie: That's not what this is about.<br/>Mary: No.<br/>Sophie: No.<br/>Mary: Yeah well i don't believe you. Because in my opinion you lost your right in being jealous of anyone the minute you broke her heart back in the academy and then </p><p>kept lying to yourself while you were married to Tyler. I really did feel bad for you Sophie. Now i'm starting to second guess that.</p><p>(Then she walks out of the office as Sophie looks at her and then looks at Ex who looks just as annoyed.)</p><p>Kate: Take your mother and get the hell out of my office and if i ever see you two again i'll have you both arrested.</p><p>(Sophie looks at her and then grabs her mother and leaves the office. As she walks out Kate looks at her girlfriend sister and brother in law who all look in complete </p><p>shock.)</p><p>Mark: Well that's one way to knock Sophie off of her high horse.<br/>Kate: Yeah. No kidding.<br/>Reagan: You have some amazing sisters Kate.<br/>Kate: I do actually.</p><p>(Veracity looks at her and smiles as Mark kisses his wife's head then pulls away from it.)</p><p>Mark: But i have a feeling that's not going to be last we see of Sophie's mother.<br/>Kate: No it won't be.</p><p>(He nods his head at her.)</p><p>Mark: Anyway. Babe i gotta get back to work.<br/>Veracity: Okay i'll see you at home.<br/>Mark: Okay.</p><p>(He kisses her then pulls away from her and walks off to go back to work. Over the course of the next few weeks in between Kate asking Reagan to marry her Sophie </p><p>course kept trying to but into their relationship Mary finally having enough finally called in one the one who who they all knew would finally and hopfully would </p><p>finally get Sophie to back off. But when Moira Queen in Gotham and started in on Sophie of course her mother started in on her which then got a screaming match going </p><p>on between both mother's that both Mark and Oliver had to break it up before it got into something more than screaming at each other.)</p><p>Oliver: Are right are right mom come on.<br/>Moira: This bitch keeps going after your sister.<br/>Oliver: I know that. But yelling at her mother isn't going to help any. And before it goes to far which of course could result in Mark having to arrest you and her.</p><p>(She looks at him and calms down.)</p><p>Moira: You're right. But if your daughter goes anywhere near my daughter again i will be pressing charges against her weather Reagan wants it done or not.<br/>Mark: Come on.</p><p>(They all walk out of the apartment as they walk out Mark closes the door behind them and they walk off as they walk off Sophie looks off annoyed.)</p><p>Sophie: Mom was that really called for.<br/>Diane: What?<br/>Sophie: Why are you trying to start a war with Reagan's mother. I might not like the fact that Kate's with her. But i sure as hell don't want my mother in a jail cell </p><p>all because she decided she was going to pick a fight Reagan's mother.</p><p>Diane: She started it.<br/>Sophie: Actually no you did. And if it hadn't of been for Mark and Oliver it would of gone alot further. And i really don't want to have to arrest you. But if you go </p><p>after Moira Queen the way you just did. I might have too.</p><p>(She looks at her and then backs off as Sophie sits down annoyed. With herself and her mother for how their acting when it comes around to Kate and Reagan. Later over </p><p>at Santino's club Mark and Reagan walk in and head down to the bar as they get there Mark lightly pushes Ares making her laugh at him.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.<br/>Ares: Hey. What's going on?<br/>Mark: Reagan and Sophie's mother's nearly came to blows.<br/>Ares: Really?<br/>Reagan: Yeah.<br/>Ares: And i wasn't there to see it.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: No. But than again. It wouldn't of been as funny.<br/>Ares: True. You remember John and Marco's fight?<br/>Mark: Oh my god. </p><p>(They start laughing then calm down.)</p><p>Mark: Talk about being a major ball buster.</p><p>(They start laughing again then calm down.)</p><p>Ares: Yeah.<br/>Mark: But than again i remember some of the fights i saw in high school.<br/>Reagan: Really?<br/>Mark: Yeah. A couple of kids instead of throwing fists they started slapping each other.<br/>Reagan: Wow.<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Ares: Was it two girls?<br/>Mark: Actually no it was two guys.</p><p>(They start laughing again then calm down.)</p><p>Ares: Wow.<br/>Mark: Yeah.</p><p>(As they sit there talking and joking around Mark looks at Reagan and smiles at her as he sees the engagement ring on her finger.)</p><p>Reagan: What?<br/>Mark: Just looking your engagement ring.</p><p>(She looks at it and smiles.)</p><p>Reagan: Yeah i can't wait until i marry Kate.<br/>Ares: Kate's a lucky lady.<br/>Reagan: I like to think it goes both ways.</p><p>(Ares looks at her and smiles. They stay there and talk to Ares some more. Through out the next several weeks both Moira Queen and Diane Moore keep up their little war </p><p>when it comes around to protecting their daughters and with this war continuing Reagan doesn't know what to do. Because she doesn't want to have Mark arrest her mother </p><p>or Sophie's for that matter but if they keep going after each other one of these days their gonna get into a fight that just might cause the GCPD to call in Batwoman </p><p>and knowing Kate she just might cuff them both to dumpsters and let the Crows have em and then take off. That's just what happened one night both Moira and Diane got </p><p>into a screaming match again outside of Kate's bar and someone had called in Batwoman to try and break up the fight as she got there she grabbed Moira and lightly </p><p>pushed her back only to have Diane hit her in the back of the head sending her down.)</p><p>Diane: You fucken faggot.</p><p>(She turns and looks at her as she stands up and looks at her. Thankfully for Batwoman Mark had pulled up with Julia and stopped his Crows SUV and got of out it and </p><p>headed over to them.)</p><p>Mark: Batwoman you are right?<br/>Batwoman: I'm fine.<br/>Mark: Get back we'll take care of this.</p><p>(She nods her head at him and fires her garbling hook and takes off as Moira looks up.)</p><p>Moira: That's still cool.</p><p>(Mark looks up and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: One of you wanna tell me what the hell is going on?<br/>Moira: I was walking here to talk to Kate but she showed up and started in on me. <br/>Mark: She the one who hit Batwoman?<br/>Moira: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Are right.</p><p>(He walks over to her and grabs out his handcuff's.)</p><p>Mark: Diane Moore you're under arrest for assault against Batwoman you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of </p><p>law you have the right to have an attorney present during questioning if can't afford an attorney one will be provided to you by the justice department do you understand </p><p>these rights that have just been given to you?</p><p>Diane: Yes.<br/>Mark: Okay good. Agent Pennyworth. Call Agent Moore and let her know we're bringing her mother down to head quarters.<br/>Julia: Are right.</p><p>(She pulls her phone out and Mark walks Diane over to their SUV and puts her inside of it once she's in he closes the door and walks over to Moira.)</p><p>Mark: You're gonna have to come with us too.</p><p>(She nods her head at him as she walks around to the other side of the SUV and gets in once she's in he closes the door and they both get in as they get in they close </p><p>their doors and Mark starts it up and then puts it into drive as they take off back towards Head Quarters as they drive off Sophie answers her phone.)</p><p>Sophie: Hey.<br/>Julia: Hey. Mark just had to arrest your mother.<br/>Sophie: Why?<br/>Julia: She struck Batwoman.</p><p>(Sophie looks around annoyed.)</p><p>Sophie: Are right i'll meet you guys outside when you get here.<br/>Julia: Okay.</p><p>(Then she hangs up with her as she looks at Mark who looks as just annoyed as Reagan answers her phone.)</p><p>Reagan: Hey what's up?<br/>Mark: See if Santino won't let leave work early.<br/>Reagan: What she do now?<br/>Mark: She didn't do anything. But i'm taking her back to Crow Head Quarters i'll tell you there.<br/>Reagan: Are right.</p><p>(Then she hangs up and gets Ares attention she walks over to her and she tells her she nods her head at her as she walks out from behind the counter as another </p><p>bartender walks back and she leaves with Ares. Over in the batcave Kate's getting looked at by Mary.)</p><p>Mary: She hit you pretty damn hard Kate.<br/>Kate: Yeah i know. God this hurts.<br/>Veracity: Why'd she hit you?<br/>Kate: Because i'm gay.<br/>Veracity: Yikk's.<br/>Kate: Yeah she called me faggot and she would of hit me again had Mark and Julia not pulled up when they had.<br/>Mary: Where is Sophie's mother?<br/>Kate: Headed back Crow Head Quarters.<br/>Veracity: I'm surprised she's still standing.<br/>Kate: Yeah well. I tend to not beat the hell out of older women. Although that woman deserves it.<br/>Veracity: I'm sure.<br/>Kate: I'm just glad Calamity and Beca weren't there or i would of.</p><p>(Veracity looks at her and smiles at her as he phone rings she grabs it out to see who it is and smiles at it as she answers it.)</p><p>Veracity: Hey honey.<br/>Mark: Hey. How's Kate?<br/>Veracity: She's are right. She's got a bit of a bruised ego but other than that.<br/>Mark: She's just fine.<br/>Veracity: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Explains a lot actually.<br/>Kate: I heard that.<br/>Mark: You have your phone on speaker don't you?<br/>Veracity: Yes.<br/>Mark: Oh you suck.<br/>Veracity: That's not the only thing i suck babe.<br/>Mark: Yeah yeah.</p><p>(She laughs on the other end.)</p><p>Mark: Anyway. Me and Julia just dropped Sophie's mother off at Crow Head Quarters and wanted to check in on Kate.<br/>Veracity: She's okay.<br/>Mark: Are right well i better go.<br/>Veracity: Okay. I love you.<br/>Mark: Love you too.</p><p>(Then he hangs up with her and walks off back inside of the building.)</p><p>Julia: How's Kate?<br/>Mark: She's okay. She's got a hard head so.</p><p>(They start laughing than calm down.)</p><p>Julia: Always good to hear. Think this will finally end the war between them.<br/>Mark: That's to much to ask for.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs as Reagan walks in followed by Ares.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.<br/>Reagan: Hey where is she?</p><p>(Mark shows her to the room she's in and she walks in.)</p><p>Reagan: Mom seriously.<br/>Moira: What i was headed to the Hold up to talk to Kate. And Sophie's mother started in on me.<br/>Reagan: You could of just walked into the bar.<br/>Moira: I tried but she wouldn't let me get past her without trying to start a fight.<br/>Reagan: So you call Mark or call me.<br/>Moira: You're right i should of. But than Batwoman showed up and lightly pushed me back that's when Sophie's mother hit her.</p><p>(Reagan looks around annoyed.)</p><p>Reagan: How hard?<br/>Moira: Pretty hard. She fell to the ground if it hadn't of been for Mark and Julia showing up. God knows what she would of done.<br/>Reagan: Mom. If you guys get released you have to swore the next time she tries anything you'll walk away from her.<br/>Moira: I can make that promise i'm not so sure Sophie's gay bashing mommy can.<br/>Reagan: Mom.<br/>Moira: Are right. Next time she tries anything i'll walk in the other direction.<br/>Reagan: Thank you.<br/>Moira: You're welcome.</p><p>(Over in the room with Sophie and her mother she's laying into her for what she did to Kate.)</p><p>Diane: She got in the way.<br/>Sophie: She was trying to keep a fight from starting outside of Kate's bar. A bar might i add just happens to be a gay bar.</p><p>(She looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Sophie: Look i called you here to help me out. Not try and pick a fight with Reagan's mother every chance you get.<br/>Diane: She would of.<br/>Sophie: Mom i heard her side of the story. She said the minute you saw her you started in on her about Reagan and how disappointed she should be about having a gay </p><p>daughter. Not every parent should be disappointed in their child for being gay. They chose to be gay or were born gay. That's just who they are. Not everyone is gay. </p><p>I'd hate to it say. But if you can't accept me for me. Then i want nothing more to do with you. Because if you can't get use to me being gay than there's nothing more </p><p>i can say. That's convince you that i'm still the same person.</p><p>(She looks at her and then looks off as Mark walks into the room.)</p><p>Sophie: Hey.<br/>Mark: Hey.<br/>Sophie: What's up?<br/>Mark: I talked to Batwoman.<br/>Sophie: And?<br/>Mark: Lucky for your mother she's not pressing charges. But she did say she wanted her out of Gotham.<br/>Sophie: Understood.<br/>Mark: Okay.</p><p>(He walks over to her as she was about to say something.)</p><p>Mark: Don't make her regret that decision.</p><p>(Then he walked over to the door and walked out as Sophie looks down and knows Kate's just as pissed off.)</p><p> </p><p>A couple of weeks later.</p><p> </p><p>(It's about about two weeks since Diane Moore left Gotham without as so much as a goodbye to Sophie after her little screaming match with Moira Queen after she left </p><p>everything started to settle down for everyone including Sophie who was slowly starting regain the friendship she once had with Kate and Mark is still trying to fix </p><p>with Julia but is having a hard time at doing so. But no one can really blame her. Over at the Hold up Mark walks into the bar followed by Serenity and Emily as they </p><p>walk in they head over to the counter.)</p><p>Mark: You two want anything?<br/>Serenity: Na i'm fine.<br/>Mark: Emily!<br/>Emily: I'm good too.<br/>Mark: Okay.</p><p>(As they walk off he walks up to the counter.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.<br/>Kate: Hey.<br/>Mark: How's the head?<br/>Kate: It's there.<br/>Mark: Always good to know.<br/>Kate: Yeah sorry. It's just sometimes.<br/>Mark: Kate don't let what Sophie's mother said get to you.<br/>Kate: I'm trying very hard not to.<br/>Mark: Yeah well do us a favor.<br/>Kate: What's that?<br/>Mark: Try a little harder.<br/>Kate: I can do that.<br/>Mark: Are right. Can i get a lime and soda?<br/>Kate: Yeah. </p><p>(Starts making his drink as he's looking around for Veracity and Calamity who walk in a few seconds later followed by Charity and Cynthia. Seeing his wife he smiles at </p><p>her.)</p><p>Mark: Hey you.<br/>Veracity: Hey.</p><p>(She walks over to him and kisses him then pulls away from him.)</p><p>Mark: You are right?<br/>Veracity: Yeah. We were just talking is all.<br/>Mark: Where's Beca?<br/>Veracity: She came down with the flu last night and well Cal's worried about her.<br/>Mark: So why didn't she stay home with her?<br/>Veracity: Beca wanted her to come out and have fun so.<br/>Mark: Okay. <br/>Veracity: But if i know Calamity she won't be out to long.<br/>Mark: She that bad?<br/>Veracity: Yeah. <br/>Mark: Huh. Well i'd have her keep really good close eye on her.<br/>Veracity: Babe come on. <br/>Mark: Hey it's as some people say it's very dangerous Virus.<br/>Veracity: She's doesn't have the Corona Virus.</p><p>(He looks at her and starts laughing.)</p><p>Mark: I know that.<br/>Veracity: Okay.</p><p>(Then Calamity's phone goes off and she grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number she smiles at it then answers it.)</p><p>Calamity: Hey baby.<br/>Beca: Hey. I know you just got to where you are. But can you come home?<br/>Calamity: You are right?<br/>Beca: Yeah. No i feel like shit.<br/>Calamity: Yeah okay. I'll be right there.<br/>Beca: World's greatest wife.<br/>Calamity: I do try. I'll be there soon.<br/>Beca: Okay love you.<br/>Calamity: Love you too.</p><p>(Then she hangs up with her and grabs up her jacket.)</p><p>Serenity: What's up?<br/>Calamity: Beca!<br/>Charity: Okay.</p><p>(She smiles at them as she walks out of the bar again to go home and take care of her wife.)</p><p>Veracity: Now that is one hell of a wife.<br/>Mark: She is. Kind of like you.</p><p>(Veracity laughs at him as she kisses him then pulls away from him as Kate hands him his drink and he pay's for it.)</p><p>Mark: World's greatest sister in law.</p><p>(Kate starts laughing at him. Later back over at Calamity and Beca's she walks inside of the house as she walks in she sees her still lying down on the couch.)</p><p>Calamity: Hey.<br/>Beca: Hi.<br/>Calamity: You are right?<br/>Beca: Yeah. I wanted to go up to the bedroom but everytime i tried.<br/>Calamity: Okay.</p><p>(She takes her jacket off and hangs it up. Then she walks over to her as she gets to her she picks her up and they walk up to their room as she gets her there they </p><p>walk in and she lies her down once she's down she covers her up and looks down at her.)</p><p>Beca: What?<br/>Calamity: Just looking at you is all.<br/>Beca: Why? I look like crap.<br/>Calamity: No. You look beautiful as always.<br/>Beca: No i don't. Shut up.<br/>Calamity: No. Because it's true.<br/>Beca: You're lucky you're hot.<br/>Calamity: Well thank you. I haven't been told that before.<br/>Beca: Oh my god babe you're such a dork.<br/>Calamity: I know. But this dork is in love with you.</p><p>(Beca smiles at her as she leans in and kisses her head then pulls away from it.)</p><p>Beca: I love you too.<br/>Calamity: Yeah.<br/>Beca: Yeah. I'm so glad i finally told you how i felt.<br/>Calamity: So am i. Now try to get some sleep okay. <br/>Beca: Okay.</p><p>(Calamity reaches around the bedside table and grabs up the trash can and places it on Beca's side of the bed then kisses her head again as she leans back up she walks </p><p>out of the room and closes the door once it's closed she smiles to herself and still can't believe how lucky she got when she met and fell in love with Beca even if </p><p>they were rival's when both groups met. Back over at the Hold up everyone there is still talking and joking around as Moira walks in with Oliver as she walks in Reagan </p><p>walks over to them and hugs them both then pulls away from them then she walks back over to Kate whose still talking with her sisters and Mark as she's talking to them </p><p>Moira sees her daughter with her fiancee and smiles at her and knows just how much Kate means to Reagan and can't help but wonder why Sophie's mother is do dead set </p><p>against same sex relationships and that is one question that will always be the one question that never gets answered. Because people have their own beliefs and </p><p>other's believe that being gay isn't a sin and are happy for those are in a relationship with someone of the same sex. And in Moira's mind Kate make's Reagan happy and </p><p>in the end that Moira happy as long as her kids are happy she doesn't care who their in a relationship with weather it's with a man or a woman as long as their happy </p><p>she's not gonna turn her back on them. Like a lot of parents unfortunately do. But lucky enough for Reagan and Thea Moira isn't one those parents she loves kids gay or </p><p>straight and Reagan knows she wouldn't give Reagan up for nothing. Because that's what a good parent does. They love you for you and don't turn their backs on you when </p><p>you come out as gay. Reagan just happens to be one of those people who ended up with a mother who didn't turn her back on her and took her in after finding out that </p><p>Reagan's birth parents had kicked her out for being gay and is even more grateful that both Oliver and Thea accepted her into the family they quickly became sibling's </p><p>who had picked at each other very much like Kate and Veracity had after Jacob and his wife took her in after her birth parents had been killed in a fire. So no one out </p><p>there can say that a mother won't do anything to protect their kids because we all know that's a lie because Moira was willing to go battle with Sophie's mother for </p><p>Reagan it could of very well landed her into a jail cell but to her it would of been worth it in the end because she knew she did it to protect her child. And she </p><p>doesn't need someone telling her how raise her kids because she did one hell of a job all three of her's.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed that one because it was a lot of fun to type up. I mean come on you never wanna get in the way of Moira Queen and her family. Of all honesty had their actually been a fight who you think would of won let me know down in the comments below.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>